


A Helping Hand

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel, two Juniors at the local high school, were friends, best friends actually, since they had been little. Totally platonic best friends that dreamed of getting into each other’s pants. But in a platonic way, y’know. Sharing a bed for one night should be easy; with Castiel and Dean? Not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this fic in like one sitting the other day so it's kinda simple (probs a lil' shitty too) but I figured, hey, why not just post it because I know I'm not the only one who loves some mild Destiel porn ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ With that being said, read away, loves!!

Dean and Castiel, two Juniors at the local high school, were friends, best friends actually, since they had been little. Totally platonic best friends that dreamed of getting into each other’s pants. But in a platonic way, y’know.

They were confused, they both were. Dean knew that he liked girls, he had dated Lisa Braeden for awhile and it had been great. But he was starting to notice guys more often now, and that just confused him. He was straight, he had to be, there were like, no other options.

Cas didn't like girls, he just didn't. But he didn't have the confidence to just pin himself as gay. He was scared to.

Neither boy talked to the other about their sexuality, and a big part of it was because a lot of their sexuality had to do with each other. Dean wanted Cas and Cas wanted Dean as much as they both denied it. Cas thought that if he talked to Dean about this stuff that Dean would turn his back on him, and Dean thought the same thing about Cas. It was easy to say that both Cas and Dean were so very decidedly wrong.

It was a regular Friday night and Cas was sleeping over at Dean's. Sam's friend Garth was also sleeping over. This meant that when everyone went to bed, the air mattress that was kept for sleepovers so that each boy had their own bed went to Garth whilst Sam slept on the couch. This meant that Cas and Dean had to-

“Just share your bed, Dean. You've got a full size mattress, it’s no big deal,” Dean's Mom shrugged as Cas and Dean were about to head off to bed. Cas and Dean kinda just looked at each other before Dean sighed.

“Alright, fine,” Dean said, heading up to his room with Cas on his tail. He had to remember that this didn't mean anything to Cas. It wasn't like they were going to cuddle or some shit. It was purely platonic. Obviously.

Cas could feel his palms sweating by the time they reached Dean's room. Cas knew that they weren't going to be doing anything, but just the thought of them even actually doing something made Cas' knees go weak.

“Which side do you want?” Dean questioned, and internally Cas thought of them spooning. Big spoon or little spoon? He held back a smile when he responded.

“I’ll just take the side by the wall,” Cas told Dean, hesitantly crawling onto his bed and under the covers.

“Fine by me,” Dean replied as he soon did the same. Usually they made conversation before they fell asleep, and usually Castiel faced Dean, but tonight, Cas had his back facing Dean, and only a few minutes of silence into them laying there, Dean spoke up.

“Cas?” he said, and he said it so softly and kindly that at the bottom of Cas’ stomach hope flitted around, and he imagined Dean with his chest pressed to Cas’ back, their legs intertwined as Dean would lay a sweet kiss to the back of Cas' neck and-

“Yeah?” Castiel replied.

“Goodnight,” he bid, causing Cas to smile softly.

“Goodnight, Dean.”

 

_“Dean,” Castiel panted. “Please, need you,” he went on. Dean looked down at him. He was flushed a pretty pink and his eyes were wide and pleading. The best part? His cock was hard and leaking against his stomach._

_“What do you want, Cas, tell me what you want,” Dean soothed, running a hand up Cas’ thigh. Cas’ gaze was fiery and hot when he spoke._

_“Fuck me, want you to fuck me, Dean,” he breathed out. Dean groaned as he leaned forwards to slot Cas’ mouth with his. He did the same with their cocks, grinding them together, sweat and precome making things slippery and oh so perfect. He moaned into Castiel’s mouth whispering praise, telling Cas how good it felt. But then things started to fade._

\---

Cas was going to Hell. He had bought himself a one way ticket to Hell. Why? When he woke up, he expected to be on his side of the bed, a few feet separating him and Dean. He did not expect to be awkwardly tangled up in Dean's arms. And what he expected the least was Dean’s erection jutting right into his ass.

Cas bit his lip and swore. He should have pulled away from Dean, rolled onto his side of the bed. He should not have rolled his ass backwards into Dean, pressing himself even closer to Dean. But he couldn't help it, Dean was just so warm, almost hot, and he felt so perfect pressed against Cas. And that cock, Jesus, Cas was wishing that there weren't four layers of clothing between him and it.

Once he rolled his hips back once, he couldn't help but roll them back a second time. He could already feel his own cock hardening at the friction. Cas bit his lip even harder as he ground his ass back once again. He felt Dean shift, and he froze. Was Dean awake? No, he wasn't because the next thing that happened was a moan of Cas' name that came straight from his lips. Castiel turned bright red. Did Dean usually think about him when this sort of thing happened? The thought made Cas’ cock twitch inside his boxers and sweatpants.

Cas knew that it was wrong, it was so so wrong but he couldn't help it, Dean's cock felt so good, and now Dean was starting to thrust his hips into Cas and Cas was letting out choked moans and soft whimpers because it felt so _fucking good_ and he just had to keep going.

But it wasn't long before Dean slowly came to, and when he did, he froze. In kind, Cas froze too. They both knew that the other was awake, and now it was just real fucking awkward.

“Um, Cas?” Dean managed, and he was trying very hard not to keep moving his hips forwards because the friction was fucking _perfect_. Cas squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Dean was going to kill him, Dean wasn't going to want to be his friend anymore, he wouldn't want to even talk to Cas because Cas didn't even have Dean's permission to do that.

“Yeah?” he squeaked in response. Shit, where was Dean supposed to start? And to top it all off, Cas was still wrapped up in his arms. Dean couldn't find it in him to let go though, he just couldn't.

“I, um, Cas, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to,” Dean spluttered, and Cas took a deep breath before he spoke.

“Were you dreaming about me?” he inquired. Dean thought back to the dream he had been having and cringed.

“Uh, Cas,” Dean began.

“You were moaning my name, Dean,” Castiel informed Dean, who fought the urge to literally slap himself in the face. Cas, meanwhile, took another deep breath before he did it, he just laid it out there, no going back.

“I, um, Dean, you don't have to apologize or anything because I liked it. I have feelings for you,” Cas breathed out all in a rush. Oh God, he couldn't believe that he actually just said that.

Dean thought that his heart had stopped. Did Cas really just say that? “Cas, you…?” Dean trailed off.

“I understand if you don't want me to-”

“Cas, shut up. Cas, I, um, I have feelings for you too, I have for a while,” Dean sighed out. Cas turned his head as best he could to face Dean.

“Dean, are you, are you sure?”

Dean smiled softly and nodded. Castiel kind of just gaped at him for a minute, and then Dean blushed a bit, avoiding Cas’ gaze. “I’d really, um, I’d kinda like to kiss you, if you-?”

Castiel grinned, turning in Dean’s arms. “Since you were just grinding your dick into my ass, I’d really like to kiss you too,” Castiel shot back. Dean blushed even more.

“You were grinding your ass into my dick,” Dean grumbled, and Cas just smiled.

“Doesn’t matter either way,” he said softly before bringing his lips to Dean’s. Sure, the angle was still awkward, and sure they were both practically sweating and they were both achingly hard, but somehow, it was all perfect.

Castiel sighed softly into the kiss that was soft and chaste, simply their lips meeting gently. Dean found a way to let his hand grip Cas’ waist, and Castiel found a way to cup Dean’s jaw. Everything was sweet and soft and it continued to be that way when Dean parted his lips and Cas did the same, letting Dean’s tongue slip into his mouth.

Cas moaned softly at the feeling because it turned out that Dean was a fucking _great kisser_ and his tongue was running through Castiel’s mouth so deftly that it was making heat rush through Cas.

Castiel tried to keep his hips still, but it was a tad bit difficult when he felt like it wasn’t too long before he was literally going come in his pants. So, instinctively they ground forwards a little into Dean’s upper thigh. Dean recognized the touch and let his hand that was on Cas’ waist slowly wander down until he was cupping Cas through his sweatpants and boxers. Castiel moaned into the kiss, grinding his hips greedily into Dean’s hand. It wasn’t much, but it was still enough for Cas who was relishing in the touch.

Dean kissed Cas more heatedly as he ground his palm down onto Cas’ crotch. Cas was making all these little noises into the kiss and his hips were working faster and faster. Cas finally had to pull away from the kiss, and all he could do was moan, burying his face in the crook of Dean’s neck. His whole body way moving into it by now, and Cas could tell that he was getting close.

“You close?” Dean asked, his breath tickling Cas’ ear. Cas nodded quickly.

“So so close,” he breathed out, squeezing his eyes shut and focusing on the feeling of Dean’s hand working over him through his sweatpants and boxers, Dean’s body hot against his. God, Cas was sweating so much by now from all that heat that the two of them created under the covers. His hands were grappling for Dean, bunched in the fabric of his t-shirt. He was breathing hot and open mouthed against Dean, and it only took a few more grinds of Dean's hand before Cas was muffling a loud whimper into Dean’s shoulder as his hips stuttered.

Castiel tensed, but soon relaxed into the mattress. Dean palmed over Cas’ oversensitive cock once or twice just to listen to the fucked out noises Cas made and to watch the little twitches of his hips.

In all honesty, Cas didn't really care that he was sweating, or that there was drying come in his pants, he only cared that he was warm and wrapped up in Dean's arms. He shifted a bit so that he could give Dean another kiss when he felt Dean's erection press into him.

“You haven't come yet,” Cas murmured, shifting in Dean’s arms. “Want you to come,” he said, still a little out of breath.

Before Dean could reply to that statement, he felt Cas’ hand, warm and comforting sliding down his chest and past the waistband of his sweatpants and his boxers, pulling out his cock. The feeling of skin on skin was glorious.

Cas didn't even start stroking him at first, he just explored Dean's cock with his fingers, making note of every time Dean gasped or moaned or even whined softly.

But, finally, when Dean nor Castiel could take it, Castiel wrapped his hand around Dean's dick and squeezed a little before he started up a rhythm. It was a little awkward since they were both still on their sides, but it didn't really matter to either of them, all that mattered was that they had each other.

Cas’ rhythm started off slow, almost teasing, but he couldn't find it in him to keep that up, he wanted to give Dean more.

He stroked from base to tip, occasionally pausing to circle the head with his thumb, swipe away the gathering precome so that he could smooth it down Dean's length.

Soon enough, Dean could feel himself growing closer to the edge of his orgasm. He had dreamed of Cas’ hand against him like this for so long, and now that it was happening he could barely contain himself.

Cas was smiling softly at all the noises that were falling from Dean's lips, the soft praises and little sighs. Castiel could feel Dean starting to fuck up into his fist, and Castiel bit his lip, biting back a groan. The sight of Dean, the feeling of him fucking up into Cas’ hand made Cas’ spent cock twitch in earnest.

“You look so fucking good like this, Dean,” Castiel whispered into Dean’s ear. Dean groaned at the praise, his hips only moving faster against Cas’ hand. “Are you close?” Cas murmured in question, and Dean did his best to nod.

“Yes,” he breathed out, closing his eyes and taking in the feeling. He knew that it was just a simple handjob, and he knew that he was sweating like there was no tomorrow, but that meant nothing to the arousal that was burning in his stomach, creeping through his veins and threatening to push him over the edge.

Once Cas heard Dean's response, he mercilessly stroked his hand faster, tightening his grip and eliciting a long whimper from Dean, causing Cas to grin. Castiel kissed at Dean’s neck, nibbling on the lobe of his ear, waiting until finally Dean felt the most wonderful flood of heat run through him and he groaned into Cas’ shoulder, arching into Cas’ fist as Castiel felt hot come pulse over his hand.

Castiel pulled his hand away, pressing another kiss to Dean’s neck as he listened to him catch his breath. The two simply laid there for a moment, both of them taking in the moment, taking in the whole ordeal. It was kind of a lot to take in, the whole profession to love, the whole entire handjob thing, just the whole thing in general. It was a little new to both of them, to say the least.

“So, you, uh, you really have feelings for me?” Dean double checked, looking almost shyly up at Castiel. Castiel wore a fond little grin.

“You think I would have just jacked you off if I didn’t have feelings for you?” Castiel readily replied, making Dean blush a little. “I’ve liked you since Freshman year, Dean,” Castiel said softly and a little shyly. Dean glanced up at him with a sheepish look on his face.

“I’ve liked you since eighth grade,” Dean admitted, causing Castiel to gape a little.

“Seriously?” Castiel said to which Dean nodded shyly. Castiel huffed a breath of laughter before sighing.

“Well, I guess we’re both idiots then,” he said, causing Dean to laugh.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Dean replied, looking at Cas fondly. “Where does this leave us?” Dean inquired, causing Cas to smile a little.

“Well, since we just made out and got each other off, but not before confessing our undying love to one another, I’d say this is the part where one of us asks the other on a date and a romantic relationship ensues,” Castiel supposed. Dean smiled, looking down.

“Cas?”

“Yeah?”

“You wanna go on a date with me?” Dean asked, making Castiel smile wide.

“I could never say no.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to endlessly repeat myself when I say that I have like a handful of fics that need to be posted so you guys are in for a Hell of a week!! So, please let me know what you thought, feedback is always amazing!! My tumblr is [over here](http://ughcas.tumblr) in case you wanna come talk to me and make awkward conversation OR if you have a prompt in mind that you want me to fill!! With that, thank you soo so much for reading, and I hope that you're all doing well :) Xoxo


End file.
